Soulless Sam and Yellow Fever Dean AU
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: Scenes from Yellow Fever re-written with Soulless Sam in them. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome :3


"Okay, you say I have this Ghost Sickness thing because I'm a dick?" Dean double-checked, not believing the actuality of it all.

"Yes, Dean, that's exactly what I'm saying. Didn't you hear me?" Sam sassed back, obviously Dean had heard him, he was just being childish.

"Alright, well why don't you have it? You're a dick too." Dean responded.

Sam smiled "Apparently I'm not."

"Dude, you are. Admit it or not, you are. What's another explanation?" Dean asked, knowing that Sam was just as much as a douche-bag as himself, especially lately.

"Fine, maybe I'm not affected because I have no soul." Sam pitched.

"Bingo. Alright, let's grab some lunch and head over to find a cure for this thing." He suggested.

They began walking but came across an alleyway with a bunch of teenage boys with hoodies.

"On second thought, let's turn around." Dean told his brother.

"What? Why?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"Well... I don't like the look of those kids." Dean mumbled.

"Really? We hunt monsters for a living and you don't like the look of those teenagers?" Sam groaned.

"That's stupid. We're going this way."

"My heart's going to stop if i get too scared, right? So, let's avoid danger and go the opposite direction." Dean debated.

"Look, Dean, I don't care if you have a disease that causes you to be paranoid. We are not walking away from some children. We are grown-ass-men. Start acting like it, would you?" Sam proceeded to walk to the teenagers.

"But what if they have a knife?" Dean asked, visibly scared.

Sam grabbed a gun and cocked it. "Here."

He handed it to Dean. "B-But it could go off in my hands." Dean replied.

"Good. Then I don't have to hear your complaining anymore." Sam told him.

* * *

"I'll man the flashlight." Dean smiled, holding the flashlight in front of his face.

Sam, neutral faced, sighed "You do that."

Inside the dusty, haunted building, Sam and Dean came across a rat, who scurried across the floor. Dean flinched (and yelled) at the sight of the creature.

"You're scared of that?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"It surprised me... Surprises scare me." Dean explained.

"Well, if you keep screaming at every little thing that surprises you, you'll get another surprise that'll definitely scare you." Sam told him.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"My fist in your face." Sam smiled.

"Well, that's not a surprise now, is it?" Dean sassed.

"Hey Dean." Sam said.

"What?" Dean looked at his brother.

"Boo!" Sam yelled, shining a flashlight at his face.

Dean screamed and dropped the flashlight on the floor.

* * *

"On 3." Sam mouthed, about to open a locker "1... 2... 3"

The locker opened, the gun was pointed inside and from the inside... A cat meow'ed and scurried out. While this was happening, Dean was screaming in the top of his lungs.

'I don't have time for this shit' Sam thought.

When he was done, Sam asked "Really?"

"That was scary." Dean defended.

"Aah. Okay." Sam turned his back to walk away, but instead punched Dean in the face. "Surprise."

* * *

"We hunt monsters... What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed.

"What? You want to leave?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! I mean... We-We search out things that want to kill us.. Yeah! OR EAT US!" Dean yelled. "You know who does that?"

"Us." Sam sighed.

"No! CRAZY PEOPLE! WE are INSANE!" Dean continued to shout.

"So you want to stop hunting and leave?" Sam replied.

"YES! What didn't you get? This job is too frightening! I quit! I'm done!" Dean told him.

"Fine, leave. I don't care. Then I don't have to finish this job and you'll be dead, that's one less mouth to feed or listen to sing heavy metal very horribly. Actually, you leaving might be the best thing that's ever happened." Sam smiled. "Do it. Leave. I dare you."

"..." Dean muttered "You're not a nice person, you know that?"

"Get used to it." Sam responded.

* * *

"Can we get a room on the bottom floor?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Why?" Sam looked at his brother, he knew exactly the reason.

"Well... Fourth floor... That's... High..." Dean explained.

"You're kidding." Sam replied.

"I've always been afraid of heights, Sam you know that!" Dean exclaimed.

"No, you've been afraid of planes!" Sam rebuttled.

Dean yelled "Same thing!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Sam told him, then he calmed down. "You want a bottom floor, you get it yourself. Oh, by the way, I remembered the pie."

A pie in a container was handed to the older Winchester.

Dean had a disgusted look on his face.

"What now?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Someone could have poisoned it." Dean answered.

"Yeah, me. And if you're lucky, I'll give you the antidote." Sam sassed.

* * *

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed from the kitchen.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come here!"

"Now?" Sam replied.

"NOW!"

"Fine." Sam paused the TV and walked over to the kitchen."What?"

Dean held up a woodchip "I just coughed this up."

"Fascinating." Sam said sarcastically.

"It's a woodchip... And..." Dean was waiting for one of his brother's 'lightbulb' moments.

Sam looked at his brother, neutral faced. "Am I not supposed to make a wood joke?"

"What?..." Dean asked bluntly.

"Well, i mean, woodchip in your mouth, wood jokes, they seem to go hand in-" Sam didn't finish.

Dean looked at him, unimpressed.

"Not the time?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Never the time." Dean answered.

* * *

"I ran here." Dean admitted.

"Yorkie?" Sam asked, looking at the little dog from outside their motel room.

"Yorkie. But it was bloodthirsty. Vicious, savage, evil, ferocious, terrif- what are you doing?" Dean looked at his brother get his coat and head out the door.

"I'm going to end your disease. This is getting ridiculous." Sam huffed.

"Don't let that monster in here!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam looked at the yorkie on their welcome mat. He shook his head "Why do I put up with this?"

* * *

"What'd you see? Near the end, I mean." Sam asked.

"Midgets." Dean smiled.

"Nice try." Sam replied.

"Yorkie?" Dean guessed.

"I don't think so." Sam was becoming annoyed.

"Clowns!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, *I'm* afraid of clowns." Sam said, neutral faced.

"Still?" Dean laughed. "That's so cute."

"Look who's Dean." Sam smiled.

"Yeah?" He looked at his younger brother.

Sam proceeded to punch him in the face. "Surprise."


End file.
